Corazón Atómico
by Meaussa Lady
Summary: Sonfic. Los pensamientos del Cuarto Espada sobre el Corazón, desde que lucha con Ichigo hasta que muere. Ulquihime


Bueno pues aqui estoy yo con mi intento de fic. La verdad es el primero que ha salido de mi cabeza en mucho tiempo. Se daran cuenta que es una version de los hechos segun Ulquiorra (Ulquiorra's POV).

Y pues que mas decir... Los comentarios son siempre recibidos. La cancion es de Zoe y Bleach obviamente es de Kubo Tite

_**Corazón Atómico**_

Los humanos son tan extraños. No entiendo que es lo que los hace levantarse después de haber caído. No entiendo por que Kurosaki Ichigo desea tanto ganar esta pelea. ¿Será acaso por eso que llama corazón?

-Supongo que el hecho de que pueda ver tus movimientos significa que me he vuelto más hollow. ¿O será que ahora eres mas humano?- dice mi contrincante.

- Ya veo. ¿Insinúas que me he convertido a algo parecido a ti?- le respondo.

Pero la verdad hace algún tiempo que ya no me siento como antes. Se que algo ha cambiado dentro de mi. Justo cuando esa mujer llego a nuestro mundo. ¿Qué será esta sensación?

_Dime si me estoy volviendo loco,  
Dime por favor si a ti te pasa igual  
Mi corazón atómico  
En cuenta regresiva esta  
Parece que perdí el control,  
A mi ya no,  
Ya no me importa nada._

-Mantener este nivel de pelea te ha hecho perder la cabeza.- enseguida arremetí contra el intruso. Pero la mujer lo defendió con sus poderes. -¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué le has ayudado? ¿Es por ser tu amigo?

La mujer me mira insegura. No sabe que decir, pero yo se la respuesta.

-¿No lo sabes? Bien, te lo diré tu…- no termine de hablar, ese muchacho es muy escandaloso.

-No quiero seguir escuchándote hablar sobre dudas. Eso no importa. Gracias por protegerme, Inoue. Será mejor que te alejes.

Ella lo mira con esa mirada que me asquea. Esa que desborda de lo siente por el. Solo que yo no puedo entenderlo. ¿Qué son la amistad y el amor? Yo puedo verlo todo, nada se me escapa. ¿Entonces por que no lo entiendo?

_  
Acaricia mi alma,  
Suaviza mi ser,  
Esteriliza mi sangre  
Y purifica mi amor_

_Acaricia mi alma,  
Suaviza mi ser,  
Esteriliza mi sangre  
Y purifica mi amor......_

_  
Purifica mi amor._

Después de la intervención de esas dos y de Yammy, he traído conmigo a Kurosaki Ichigo hasta la cúpula de las Noches. No se me esta permitido hacer lo que voy a hacer dentro del palacio.

-Encadena, Murciélago.- he liberado mi forma "Resurrección". Pienso levemente en la mujer ¿Que pensaría de mi liberación? ¿Me tendría miedo? No lo se, pero es probable. Lo sabría dentro de poco. Siento su reiatsu y el del Quincy subir hasta la cúpula.

-No te agites, no pierdas la compostura, mantente alerta y no bajes la guardia ni un solo momento.

Ataco al shinigami con una lanza que reiatsu. Utilizo el sonido y me le acerco el arma hasta su cuello. Incluso con su mascara tiene dificultades. El lanza su Getsuga Tenshou como defensa. Me sorprendo un poco.

-Bien hecho, si no lo hubieras hecho tu cabeza estaría a mis pies.- pero al menos una parte de su mascara ha caído. Eso demuestra que no estamos iguales. La mascara se rompió tan fácil. Es un pena.

- Lanza tu Getsuga. Es tu mejor técnica, atácame con eso. Te demostrare cual es diferencia entre nosotros.

- No seas estúpido. No tienes que decirme algo como eso.- El me ataca utilizando esa técnica obviamente no me afecto en nada.

- No eres más que un humano. – le mostré cuan poderosa es la liberación de un Espada utilizando un "Cero Oscuras" mi ataque fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para que su mascara cayera por completo. También lo dañe seriamente. Pero aun asi e no se rinde.

- ¿Lo entiendes? Somos como el día y la noche. Los humanos no se comparan a los Hollows- no me escucha, se levanta con dificultad. Intenta atacarme de nuevo con el Getsuga. Me molesta, ¿Qué no puede entender que no podrá vencerme? ¿Por qué lo intenta tanto? ¿Será por sus sentimientos? ¿Por el corazón?- ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ES INUTIL!

_Parece que perdí el control,  
Pero ya no,  
Ya no me importa nada  
Dime si me estoy volviendo loco,  
Dime por favor si a ti te pasa igual._

-¿Por qué no puedes ver la diferencia entre nosotros? ¿Aun crees que puedes vencerme?- le pregunto mientras lo mantengo levantado con una sola mano.

-La diferencia entre nosotros… ¿¡Y QUE!? ¿Crees me iba a rendir solo por que eres mas fuerte que yo?- me molestan tus palabras ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Te mostrare lo que es la verdadera desesperación.

Libero mi segunda etapa de resurrección, aquella que solo yo puedo lograr. La mujer se acerca un poco más. Puedo sentirla, esta abrumada por mi reiatsu tan denso.

Me lanzo hacia el enemigo, soy tan rápido que no puede reaccionar. Lo golpeo en la cabeza con una mano.

-Eres un idiota, Kurosaki Ichigo. Te enfrentas a alguien al que no puedes derrotar. Absurdo. Si eso es lo que causa el corazón, entonces es la causa del sufrimiento humano, y es por eso que morirás.- mis palabras son ciertas en la estadía en las Noches de la mujer solo la he visto sufrir por sus amigos.

Ella finalmente ha llegado. Me mira horrorizada mientras sostengo con mi cola al shinigami sustituto.- Llegaste en el mejor momento, mira como la vida del hombre que confías es sellado para siempre.- disparo un cero a corta distancia del pecho del joven. Tiene un agujero enorme en el pecho. Imposible que sobreviva, lo dejo caer.

-¡¡Nooo!!- ella corre hacia el pero yo la intercepto. Intento razonar con ella de que no será capaz de curarlo. No es mi intención hacerle daño. El molesto Quincy interviene atacándome y ella aprovecha para correr hacia el.

Que absurdos son los sentimientos humanos. Solo la hacen sufrir.

_I just don't know where I'm going_

_(No se a donde voy)_

_But I know where I'll stay_

_(Pero se donde estaré)_

_I just don't know where to find her_

_(No se donde encontrarla)_

_But I know she can't hide_

_(Pero se que ella no se puede esconder)_

No se que es lo que esta pasando, el derrotado shinigami se levanto ante los gritos de la mujer. Pero ahora es diferente, ¿Qué es esa mascara? Es diferente a la de antes. Su reiatsu igual ha cambiado. Es como si fuera otra persona. Algo me dice que tal vez aquí termine mi vida.

Arremete contra mi usando un… ¿Cero? El utiliza el Sonido y de repente esta atrás de mi. Me corta un brazo. Pero no importa lo puedo regenerar en un instante. Su desbordante reiatsu provoca que todo a nuestro alrededor sea peligroso. Miro a la mujer de reojo. Esta a salvo junto con ese humano. Pero algo no esta bien, mira incrédula a su amigo que parece ser otro. ¿Qué es esto que siento cuando ella solo piensa en el? No lo se.

Preparo mi mejor técnica "Lanza del Relámpago". Soy consiente de que en este momento el es una amenaza hasta para sus amigos. Esta fuera de control. ¡Maldición! he fallado. Es muy difícil utilizar este ataque. De nueva cuenta me agarra desprevenido y me ataca desde atrás intenta atacarme pero es obvio que me esta subestimando. No le será tan fácil.

Con su mano detiene la lanza del relámpago que aun no he disparado. Con su espada hiere mi pecho. Me ha tumbado. ¿Cómo pude ser derrotado por alguien como el? Es ridículo.

Me pisa la cabeza, y de un cuerno de su extraña mascara prepara un cero. No será piadoso y no me importa. El lanza el cero contra mi y siento un dolor inmenso. Destruyo la mitad de mi cuerpo. Se que ya no tengo salvación. Los varios de mis órganos han sido destruidos.

_  
__But I know where I'll stay_

_(Pero se donde estaré)_

_I just don't know where to find her_

_(No se donde encontrarla)_

_But I know she can't hide_

_(Pero se que ella no se puede esconder)_

Al parecer alguien esta abogando por mi. Es ese Quincy, Kurosaki lo ataca. La mujer grita el nombre de su amigo. El enmascarado se vuelve hacia ella. Tengo miedo de que la ataque, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan me levanto con una lanza del relámpago le corto un cuerno de su mascara justo antes de que le lance un cero al humano.

-¡Kurosaki-kuuun!- la mujer corre al muchacho que parece ha recuperado la conciencia. Ya no tiene aquel agujero que yo le hice. Me he empezado a regenerar peor se que no tiene sentido. Mis órganos no volverán. Le pido al pelinaranja que acabemos pero ya es tarde. Mi vida se esta escapando. Incluso hasta el final ese idiota me molesta.

La mujer me mira con pena y se que se lamenta de mi final. Después de todo yo fui su guardián en las Noches. Me acuerdo que quería saber si me tenia miedo.

-¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?- le extiendo una mano.

-No tengo miedo- ella igual se acerca a mi. En sus ojos veo la sinceridad. Ella no me teme, puedo irme tranquilo.

-Ya veo.- nuestras manos están a punto de tocarse. Pero ni lo hacen me desvanezco antes de que suceda.

_Acaricia mi alma,  
Suaviza mi ser,  
Esteriliza mi sangre  
Y purifica mi amor _

"¿Qué es un corazón? Si abro tu pecho, ¿podre verlo? Si abro tu cráneo, ¿lo encontrare ahí? Ustedes siempre hablan de ello. Como si… ya veo. En esta palma esta el corazón"

Me costo mucho entender que es un corazón. Justo cuando ya tengo que dejar este mundo. Mi corazón es atómico. Desbordo de emociones justo al final. ¿Eso es el amor? Lo que siento por ti mujer, es probablemente ese sentimiento. Me da gusto saber que mi corazón atómico te pertenece. Solo a ti, mujer…

_Purifica mi amor..._


End file.
